


Show her how it's done

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wall sex? Too dangerous," said Darcy. "Tried it, got dropped or tired out before I could come. It always looks good in the movies, but really, who can do that?"</p>
<p>Clint rolled off the bed. "I have to make this right. Erase those negative memories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show her how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by repeating viewing of [this clip](http://vimeo.com/15935440) from _Monkey Love_ , a film whose only redeeming value is...well, Jeremy Renner's ass. And biceps. And eyes. Oh, just go watch it already, you know you want to.

"Ever had sex in public?" asked Clint.   
  
"Not unless you count a fogged up car," Darcy replied, rolling over to lie on her stomach.   
  
"Sex in an elevator?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Sex involving food items?"   
  
"Yes, and no, I won't tell you."   
  
"Damn. Masturbated with somebody watching?"   
  
"Just yesterday, hello, you were there."   
  
"I know. How could I forget...Okay, sex with almost all your clothes on?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Balcony sex?"   
  
"Never had a balcony."   
  
"Check. Anal sex, check. Cock and thigh sandwich, check. Rimming?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Shower sex?"   
  
"Only if you count non-penetrative."   
  
" 'Kay. Wall sex?"   
  
"No way. Too dangerous."   
  
"You've never even tried wall sex?" Clint looked incredulous, like she was missing out on the best thing since sliced bread.   
  
"Tried it, got dropped or tired out before I could come. It always looks good in the movies, but really, who can do that? Steve, maybe, or Thor. They can go for hours without breaking a sweat. So I hear," she added hastily.   
  
He rolled off the bed and grabbed her bathrobe, tossed it at her. "Here, put this on but don't tie it."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You'll see." He ducked into the bathroom and came out wearing a condom, a layer of lube, and a semi-erect dick. Looking around the room, he said, "Over here," and led her to the wall with the most space that didn't adjoin someone else's room.   
  
"Clint, you don't have to..."   
  
"Oh, yes, I do," he told her. Pushing her up against the wall, he slid his hands under her robe, pushing it open, exposing her from neck to knees and enjoying the view. "I have to make this right. Erase those negative memories."   
  
"Drop me and you won't have sex of any kind for a month," she warned, then giggled as he flicked her nipples and bumped his hips against her.   
  
Clint kissed and fondled her for a while, dipping his fingers inside her, squeezing her ass, fucking her mouth with his tongue while she moaned and whimpered and squirmed.   
  
"Listen," he murmured when he felt ready. "When I pick you up, raise your knees as high as you can, okay? Don't worry about the angle. I'll take care of you, baby."   
  
She made an affirmative sound and he grinned and braced his feet, moving his hands to the backs of her thighs.   
  
"Here we go," he whispered and hoisted her up to the exact right height, which to his delight put her breasts at just about chin level. She squeaked in alarm; to distract her he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked rhythmically, and her squeak turned into a gasp of pleasure.   
  
Her knees slid up and out and he hummed in approval. Using his fingertips to find her entrance, he positioned himself carefully, lifting and then lowering her onto his shaft, tilting his body in a bit to keep her steady, letting go of her breast to concentrate.   
  
"Oh, oh..." Darcy was panting against his forehead. "Oh, fuck, that's good."   
  
"I know, right?" Clint said a bit smugly. "Nothing like gravity to make it work, huh? Hold on to my shoulders, now, I'm gonna move."   
  
He focused on the spot where they were joined, letting every other point of sensation come and go, knowing that her sweet pussy was where it was all going to matter, this time at least. Fortunately his mouth was having fun catching her boobs as they bounced and his ears were loving the sounds she made while he thrust up into her.   
  
"Clint," she almost yelled. "So close..." Her nails dug into his shoulder and her hips writhed, trying to get the right friction. Clint shifted his grip, lifting her slightly off him and curling his arm, pushing a finger up between her thigh and his groin, just enough to rub her clit while he continued pumping shallowly upward.   
  
Darcy went off like a rocket; he'd never heard such long, loud, guttural cries out of her and it fueled his lust to bursting point. He returned his hand to its grip on her thigh and gave way to mindlessly fucking, hearing Darcy laugh and gasp and mutter in his ear.   
  
"That's it, oh yeah, now you've done it, show me, baby, how much you love pounding me into the wall, hard, come on, bring it..."   
  
His body clenched, his shoulders and ass pulling in tight, and he released inside her and hit his forehead on the wall, his mouth on her shoulder, mumbling profanities in her praise, all the while still securely holding her up.   
  
When he staggered backward with her in his arms and fell on the bed, Darcy kissed and caressed him and he gazed up at her through a post-coital haze and grinned.   
  
"So," he said. "Shower sex?"


End file.
